Selective call information display devices are characterized by the reception of data by a selected selective call receiver. When selected, the device responds by sensibly alerting and presenting data to the user with an information display.
As technology advances, the miniaturization of selective call receivers and their information display presents a problem to the visually impaired. The small characters presented on the information display cannot be easily read and need to be enlarged. Enlarging the characters by increasing the physical size of the information display beyond the size of the receiver's housing poses problems in ergonomics, structural integrity, and reliability. For example, if a liquid crystal display, hereafter referred to as a LCD, is used for the information presentation means, the LCD requires a rigid mounting structure which is isolated from mechanical shock to prevent breakage of the LCD. If an enlarged LCD is mounted in a manner which allows it to protrude from the housing, the criteria of maintaining structural integrity, high reliability, and acceptable ergonomics cannot be met.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus for magnifying the information presented on an information display of a selective call receiver.